This invention relates to a data communication device which includes a terminal housing having a terminal connector forming a part thereof, with a modem located in the housing so as to be physically and electrically connected to a data terminal or computer when the terminal connector is connected to the data terminal or computer. Further, a telephone cable having a plug means at one end so as to connect to a modular telephone is connected via its other end to the housing so as to be electrically connected to the modem.
Data communication modems (hereinafter referred to as modems) are well known. These devices are utilized to transfer digital information between separated data terminals or computers by transferring the digital information over a phone line or the like. This is done by utilizing digital modulated analog carrier frequencies to carry the digital signals. Modem transmission techniques are described for example, in Bennett et al, "Data Transmission", McGraw Hill, 1975.
One commonly used modem utilizes acoustic coupling between the modem and the hand set of the telephone to acoustically exchange modulated carrier signals between the modem and the telephone hand set.
A further modem utilizes a housing which is located near a data terminal or computer and couples with the data terminal and computer via a ribbon cable having an appropriate connector on the end. A further connection then is made between the modem housing and a telephone. This modem requires an external power source which normally entails the use of a transformer to step down the voltage from a common electrical line to the voltage which is utilized to drive the modem.
As data communication systems become more complex, it has become desirable and necessary to reduce the physical size of the same, to reduce the power consumption of the same, and to reduce the number of components so as to reduce the cost and complexity of the device.